fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Demons of the Deep (book)
:For other uses of '''Demons of the Deep', see'' Demons of the Deep Demons of the Deep is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Steve Jackson (2) (the American game designer, rather than the series co-creator), illustrated by Bob Harvey and originally published in 1986 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 19th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-031921-2). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} In this gamebook, the reader takes on the role of the first mate of the merchant ship ''Sunfish. Unfortunately, before the adventure even begins, the pirate ship Troll strikes. The entire crew, save for the main character, are slain. Although the protagonist is merely knocked unconscious, waking grants little respite, as a quick walk off the stern of ship follows. The player sinks into the sea but, thanks to magic, doesn't drown, beginning an adventure underwater. The player character must collect black pearls and learn a spell to form skeletons from them, then use them to attack and capture the Troll. How to Fight the Creatures of the Deep/Equipment/Hints on Play The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Equipment List - p.16 *Leather Armour In the course of events in the "Background" the player is given a sword and a bag containing 10 Provisions which can also be used to carry other items. - pg.21-22 Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Les Edwards. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Bob Harvey. There were 32 full page illustrations and 9 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 13, 25, 38, 50, 62, 75, 87, 97, 111, 122, 135, 148, 160, 172, 184, 196, 208, 232, 244, 256, 269, 282, 294, 307, 320, 333, 346, 359, 372, 385 and 398. Intertextual References Other Media A computer game was planned under the Fighting Fantasy Software brand, to be distributed by Adventure International (UK), sometime after February 1987. However, this was never released. Main Characters YOU: Hero of Demons of the Deep *Captain Bloodaxe - Pirate *Cyrano *Greylock *Keeekweeet - Dolphin *King Seamoss - Deep One *Sharkspear - Deep One *Water Elemental Locations *Atlantis *Bloodaxe Island *Fish Island *Gorblimey Rocks *Kestrel Island *Pirate Cove *Port Blacksand *Skull Island *Tarfeather Island Encounters *Anemones *Barracudas *Batfish *Bloodworms *Bone Demon *Captain Bloodaxe *Cyrano *Deep Ones *Devilfish *Dolphins *Giant Crabs *Grouper *Kraken *Lionfish *Mermen *Moray Eel *Muck Demon *Pirates *Sawfish *Sea Dragon *Sea Hag *Sea Ogre *Sea Snakes *Sea Spiders *Sharks *Sharkspear *Skeletons *Statue *Swordfish *Water Elemental Further Notes *This is the only gamebook of those that the American Steve Jackson wrote that follows a traditional linear design. *Unlike many gamebooks, the best ending is not found at (400). *''Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World'' elaborates on the location of Demons of the Deep. The book takes place in Atlantis, a sunken continent located west of Allansia. - pg.112-113/260-263 Errors *The illustration of the Sea Hag at (307) shows a lit fire under the cauldron, yet the scene is set underwater. Dedication Dedicated to Monica, with love - pg.5 See Also Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=56 Demons of the Deep at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050403182300/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb19.htm Demons of the Deep at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1986 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series